1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electric connector combination, and especially to an electric connector combination composed of an RJ45 and a USB electric connector assembled with each other in a stacking mode. The RJ45 electric connector has a conversion device and two signal displays; an electronic element is provided on a circuit board of the conversion device. The electric connector combination comprises an insulation main body, the RJ45 electric connector (first electric connector), the USB electric connector (second electric connector), the two signal displays, a rear lid and an obscuring housing; wherein the upper portion of the insulation main body can be used as a pin seat for the first electric connector, the lower portion of the insulation main body can be used as a fixing seat of the second electric connector. This can reduce the composing elements, and can lower the cost of mould making.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional electric connector combination is assembled by stacking a plurality of electric connectors to reduce the space occupancy of the electric connectors on a main board. Therefore, the structure of conventional stacked electrical connector assembly mainly comprises an insulation housing, a first electric connector, a second electric connector, an insulation plate, a light-emitting device and an obscuring housing. The first electric connector has an insulation main body for providing a modular jack, which further has two seats and a connecting portion for providing with a conversion device.
Because the insulation housing, the insulation main body, the two seats, the connecting portion and the insulation plate are all housings formed by injection molding of plastic, and the second electric connector also has a housing formed by injection molding of plastic, the composing elements are more complicated. This not only renders assembling uneasy, but also causes higher cost of production due to the larger amount of mould to be made.
In view of this, the present invention was developed to get rid of the defects.